User blog:Tkid115/The Animatronics vs The Pac-Ghosts - 115 Rap Battles Season 2
This took me a while to write but god damn, I love the suggestion! Welcome to 115 Rap Battles Season 2.5! Today, we have the Animatronics from the hit horror game Five Nights at Freddy's : Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy versus the four ghost from the Pac-man franchise: Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde to determine who is the deadliest video game four-some to fight a lone hero! 'Cast:' Nice Peter as Freddy Fazbear/Foxy and Golden Freddy (cameo) EpicLLOYD as Bonnie/Chica and Pac-Man (cameo) Animeme as Blinky/Pinky/Inky/Clyde 'Beat:' Freddy starts at 0:28 ' 'Battle: ''115 RAP BATTLES!!!! '......' '......' 'FREDDY!' 'FOXY!' 'BONNIE!' 'CHICA!!!' 'VS.....' 'BLINKY!' 'PINKY!' 'INKY!' 'AND CLYDE!!!!' '....' Begin... ''' '' '''Freddy: HELLO CHILDREN! We've been feeling lonely here- Chica: -so nice to meet ya! Prepare for 5 endless nights of FUN inside this lovely pizzaria! Bonnie: Huh huh! You think you can step to us? You're just pixelated spirits; who NEVER catch that damn Pac-man, so I don't wanna hear it! Freddy: Prepare to die TWICE in this battle! So you won't be getting far! Stuff your bodies into suits and eat you like the food that you are! Chica: You don't wanna come and battle us! Stay in your crazy, mazy sanctuary! Bonnie: Do you hear these nursery rhymes? Foxy: CAUSE IT'S ABOUT TO GET SCARY!!!!!!!!!!!!! (....) (Arcade machine blinks on) Blinky: Alright! Let's move out! All: Up! Down! Right! Left! Blinky: Robots just ran into us! I think it's time for their death! Clyde: All cameras on you four so now you better freeze! Pinky: ''' We know you're scared by that scream on your face, Chucky Cheese! '''Inky: All four of you are gonna die; If you think you can hide, from Inky!!! Blinky: ''' Blinky!!! '''Pinky: Pinky!!! Clyde: And Clyde!!! Pinky: You guys are attention whores! and you don't even fight! Blinky: These ghastly rhymes will blow you mind- Clyde: -More than Foxy's bite! Foxy: YOU DARE STEP TO US? NOW YOU'RE SPEAKING TO A PIRATE! I SUGGEST YOU DO MORE THAN TOUCH PEOPLE! KILL! TRY IT! Bonnie: You think that you've really SCARED us? Guys, let's show them- Freddy: -the true meaning of fright! We spit flawless! Golden! Chica: Go back to the hell that you came from! Stop being so rebellious- Freddy: -chasing that little round lemon, getting fat off power pellets! Foxy: IT GETS LONELY HERE AT NIGHT-''' '''Bonnie/Chica: So we get up and move! Freddy: But if you make a move on US, we'll turn you even more BLUE! Blinky: Ok, REALLY?! That's really all you've got, you dumb bear? Pinky: The only fright your game give are just lame jump-scares! We CHARGE at our foes!- Inky: -And there's NOTHING that can stop it! While you hide in stinking hallways and bathrooms and closets! Clyde: We spit even dirtier than your filtiest suit! Run away from us- Blinky: Like you desperatley wanted some fruit! Step inside our maze and you WON'T survive! Tell em' Clyde! Clyde: The only way you'd win is with a couple more lives! ''WHO WON?! YOU DECIDE!!!! 115-'' '' '' ''RAP BATTLES!!!! '' ''(runs off screaming)'' WHO WON?!!! Animatronics Ghosts Category:Blog posts